


Shake it Out

by sexuallydisoriented (Cheezalot)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: All around tomfoolery, Fluff, Foggy needs help babysitting, Gen, M/M, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezalot/pseuds/sexuallydisoriented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has to babysit his sister's son for a day and quickly realizes he can't do it by himself. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this imagine: http://imaginedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/123512547469/imagine-foggy-babysitting-a-child-and-they-decide

“Wait, kid, no!” Foggy darted around a countertop. “No no no no no!” He muttered under his breath, “I swear to god I will tackle you, I don’t care how young and squishy you are.”  
The child in question laughed gleefully and continued to run around Foggy’s apartment, ducking into all the corners and small openings he could find to get away. Not even a minute before, he had quietly laid out a field of his Legos outside the door to the bathroom. What happened next…was exactly what he’d expected. It was great.  
Finally, Foggy managed to corner him between a trashcan and a bookcase. “That’s it.” He picked the boy up, who continued to giggle and wave his arms and legs excitedly. “We’re going to the office. Now. And you’re going to sit with Karen while I try to talk Matt into beating up my sister for me.”  
“Fog-Fog, don’t make Uncle Matt hit my mom. She says that’s not nice!”  
“Yeah, well you know what else isn’t nice? Torturing me all day after I agreed to watch you because your regular babysitter needs a day off from you just as much as your mom does.”  
“My mom loves me!” He kicked Foggy in the side with as much force as a four-year-old could muster.  
“Yeah, I bet she does,” Foggy muttered, kicking around the mess on the floor in hopes his shoes would find their way to him. “Max, stop wiggling, or I’ll get Uncle Matt on you, not your mom, okay?”  
“Uncle Matt wouldn’t hit me either,” Max said smugly. “He loves me too!” He continued to wiggle, undeterred by threats.  
Foggy shook his head, setting Max down so he could lock the door behind them. “I hope for both our sakes he does, or else I’m locking you in my office until your mom comes for you.”

* * *

Over at Nelson & Murdock, Matt was scanning a pedantic summary of precedent when he noticed Foggy trudging towards their office building, child in tow. The frustrated pattern of his breathing and familiar, stressed, rhythm of his heard made Matt grin. He had to fight the temptation to warn Karen that Foggy was about to storm in with an energetic child and she was going to be the first line of defense. Instead, he cleaned up the mess of papers strewn across his desk—and a bit on the floor—and waited, tracking their progress.  
He waited until he heard the office door open and Foggy’s irritated exhale before poking his head out of his office and feigning surprise. “Hey! I thought you weren’t coming in today?”  
Max waddled over to Karen, who picked him up and let him happily push around the papers and books that littered the top of her desk, allowing Foggy to make a strategic escape over to where Matt was leaning against his doorframe. “I was supposed to be watching that demon child all day, which was going alright, and then he decided he wanted to start,” he lowered his voice to an angry whisper, “fucking with me every chance he got, then once I had to chase him around because he’s got so much energy, Matt, you would not believe how much energy that little sausage has, I figured if I brought him here, you guys might be able to help me out, or something.” Foggy slumped against the wall. “Please?”  
Matt smiled softly. “Of course he can hang out here. When’s your sister coming to get him?”  
“Not until late tonight,” Foggy sighed. “I was going to stay at my place tonight, by the way, I meant to tell you. His favorite thing to do is put stuff under my feet and watch me trip over it, and I don’t want him to get it in his head that pranking blind Uncle Matt would be fun too.”  
“That’s fair, but you know I’d be fine, right? If you want help I’d be happy to pretend to be fooled by stuff on the floor.” Matt brushed an imaginary piece of hair away from Foggy’s face, lingering on his cheek before letting his hand fall to his shoulder. “Don’t worry,” Matt said when Foggy recoiled just slightly. “She’s playing with him—it’s like we’re not even here.”  
Just then, Karen put him down and he took off towards Foggy, wrapping himself around his leg. “Fog-Fog! Karen showed me how to make a chain out of paper clips!” Max waved a small string of paper clips around excitedly.  
Matt bent down to Max’s level and reached out a hand, intentionally facing the wrong way by just enough. “Can I feel what you made, Max?”  
“I’m over here, Uncle Matt!” Max laughed. He grabbed Matt’s hand and twisted him so he was facing the right direction, pressing the paper clips into his palm. “They’re silver! And shiny!”  
Matt ran the clips through his fingers purposefully, grinning at Max. “You did a great job with them. Correct me if I’m wrong, but there’s eight of them, right?” He handed it back so Max could carefully count them.  
“Yep! There’s eight, and I have more in my pocket from Karen. She told me to make a reeeeeally big chain and show my mom!”  
“I bet she’d love to see it, buddy.” Matt straightened back up and motioned into his office. “Want to hang out in here with me for a bit while your uncle does some work? I’ve got some paper clips too, and Fog tells me some of them are fun colors.”  
“Yay! Colors! I can make a rainbow chain!” Max charged into Matt’s office excitedly, trying to climb onto Matt’s desk chair even though it kept rolling away every time he tried to pull himself up.  
Foggy chuckled. “Thanks, and good luck—he probably won’t run out of steam for a while.”  
“Anytime.” Matt reached down and squeezed Foggy’s hand before following Max into the office, helping him up into the chair.  
Foggy retreated into his own office, not noticing how Karen was trying—and failing—to hide a grin.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Max had managed to link together every paper clip in Matt’s office, including some that Matt wasn’t even sure where they’d come from. But he’d been occupied, which was the important bit.  
“Uncle Matt, I’m bored.” Max sat on the floor, entangled in his now-massive string of paper clips.  
“What are you going to do with those paper clips?”  
Max thought for a second. “I dunno. Karen told me to show them to my mom so they’ve gotta stay all together.” He wriggled around in the mess he’d made for a second. “We could use them to trip Fog-Fog!”  
“I hear you’ve been doing that a lot today,” Matt laughed. He leaned forward with a sneaky grin. “What were you thinking?”  
Max grinned.

Not five minutes later, they were creeping out of Matt’s office as quietly as they could. Max exaggeratedly gestured for Karen to not say anything, which she laughed silently at but acquiesced. Max grabbed two pushpins from Karen’s desk and began working on the walls opposite the door Foggy’s office. Matt would have helped, but Max hadn’t done anything but mime at Karen. He was content to observe.  
It took some fumbling, but Max eventually had his string of paper clips strung tight against Foggy’s doorway. He spun around and grinned widely at Matt before realizing that a tug on Matt’s pants was more appropriate. They regrouped in Matt’s office, where Max started bouncing around with excitement.  
“Okay, so we’ve got it up there, now what?” Matt whispered, hoping Max wouldn’t start shouting his excitement.  
“We wait for Fog-Fog to come out of his room! And then we watch him trip and we laugh at him.”  
“Do you want to try to get Karen to help us out?”  
Max nodded enthusiastically, waddling out to Karen to whisper in her ear. She smiled widely and nodded, pointing back at Matt’s office. She made sure Max was hiding behind the partially cracked door with Matt before she yelled at Foggy’s door.  
“FOGGY! Come here, I have a question for you!”  
Foggy pulled his door open, yelling back. “What did Max do? I told him this morning I don’t care how squishy he is—ah!”  
Max, Matt, and Karen all burst out laughing when Foggy’s foot caught on the paper clips and sent him face first into the floor. When he made no move to get up again, Max ran out and threw himself over Foggy’s back, laughing loudly.  
“I got you again, Fog-Fog!”  
“You sure did, buddy,” Foggy grumbled. He picked his head up to glare at Matt. “Did you come up with that all on your own?”  
“I did! Uncle Matt helped me be sneaky and set it up. And then Karen got you out here and I made you fall!”  
“Congrats, Max. This is, what, the seventh time today?”  
“Sure! I’m not counting. But it’s fun, right?”  
“Lots.” Foggy picked himself up, scooping Max up as he went, who shrieked in happy laughter. “Hilarious, guys.”  
Matt laughed, coming out into the main room to join the noise. “Relax. I think you’ll live.”  
Foggy rolled his eyes, but cracked a grin nonetheless. He deposited a giggling Max back on the ground and spoke under his breath in a range he knew only Matt would hear.  
“Thanks for helping with him. Means a lot.”  
Matt smiled and nodded slightly, hands twitching as he fought the impulse to reach out.  
“Come on, Max. Let’s go back to my office and let your uncle pretend to be hurt in peace.”  
“Screw you, Murdock, I’m fine.”  
_Later._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any formatting weirdness. I'm not sure what happened but some functions (like the indent) weren't working.


End file.
